warriorcatswworldfandomcom-20200214-history
WarriorCats WWorld Wiki:Art/Guidelines
Here lie the guidelines of Project:Art. The Main Project Page Membership Table This tables shows which users are a part of the project, and lists them according to their qualifications. *If an apprentice has been inactive in the project for over three weeks, they can be removed from the project. *If a warrior has been inactive in the project for over a month, they can be removed from the project. *Is a senior warrior has been inactive in the project for over a month and a half, they can be removed from the project. *Warriors and apprentices may not edit this table. *Users are listed according to their qualifications (rank). Users can be moved up a rank, although a specific process is required for a user to move up a rank. **Once a user leaves a join request and a lead adds them in, they instantly become an apprentice. Apprentices may: ***Put original art up for approval ***Comment on images ***Participate in discussions ***Participate in votes **Once an apprentice has had one charart approved successfully without any help, they may be nominated at the nominations page for warrior status. If the nomination passes successfully, the user may then become a warrior. However, if a user has had three chararts approved or more for the project without being nominated, they may become a warrior instantly without a nomination. Warriors may: ***Put original art up for approval ***Comment on images ***Participate in discussions ***Participate in votes ***Tweak images **Warriors may be moved up to SW. However, for that, the warrior must be nominated at the nominations page for senior warrior, and to be nominated, the warrior must be truly dedicated to the project, active (a lot of constructive comments, and participate in discussions and votes), have had enough originals approved, and enough tweaked, and have been a warrior in the project for at least two months, and have good leadership skills. Becoming a senior warrior is harder than any other rank, and if the nomination passes successfully, the user will be promoted to SW. Senior warriors may: ***Put original art up for approval ***Comment on images ***Participate in discussions ***Participate in votes ***Tweak images ***Archive discussions ***CBA images up for approval ***Archive tweaks ***Approve/Decline images ***Archive images up for approval ***Accept Join requests ***Archive membership nominations ***Remove/add users at the membership table, and can move them up a rank if they have met qualifications ***Edit the news section on the main page ***Conclude votes **Deputy's are selected by the leader of the project. The leader usually selects deputy's who are SW's, but it's possible to select from the warriors. A deputy must have good leadership skills. ***Deputy's can do what SWs can do, but when really needed, the deputy annd leader will make a decision in a discussion where an argument has started. **Deputy's become leaders after their leader leaves (or is demoted/steps down) (However, leaders should have the project's support). ***Leaders have all the same duties as deputy's, but must trust their project and have excellent leadership skills. *SWs, Deputy's, and leaders (Any lead, pretty much) can be demoted if they fail to follow the guidelines of the project, or if they show poor leadership skills. Any member of the project can setup a forum that discusses the demotion of the user, and the forum must state a valid reason for demotion. If most of the project members agree, a vote will be setup. If the vote passes, the user will be demoted. **Users may also demote themselves if they do not feel that they have done their duties for the project. Current Projects This table on the main Project page is to be used to let others know which character and rank you are currently working on, so disputes do not rise on which member started working on it first. Only warriors and up may tweak images. *Anybody can have three or less originals reserved *Add a date when reserving originals *Warriors and up can reserve one tweak, without a date